


What Are Those?

by voidsterek_22



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, lol help, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsterek_22/pseuds/voidsterek_22
Summary: Stiles quickly sat up and turned to look at him with a confused expression on his face. Derek countered that expression with one of his own and said, "What? What's wrong?"Stiles said, "Nothing's wrong, Derek, I'm fine."Derek continued to look at him with the same puzzled expression and said, "Then why are you looking at me like that?"Stiles picked at his lips with his fingers (which did NOT cause Derek to stare at all) and asked, "Well, what did you mean when you said you 'like those'?"--Or, Derek gets a little distracted by Stiles' long, lanky fingers.





	What Are Those?

One would say it's an obsession; others may say it's a fetish. Derek would deny that it's either, but deep down, he knew it was an obsession.

Derek Hale was obsessed with Stiles' fingers.

He wasn't sure why or how it exactly happened, but it did. He just caught himself staring at Stiles' fingers more and more. The long, lankiness of them constantly distracted Derek. The way Stiles would run them through his hair, pick at his own lips with them whenever he got nervous, or type quickly when he was in a rush to finish an essay the night before constantly made Derek stare. Derek tried to cover up the fact that he gazed at those fingers continuously, but he couldn't help it.

On a rainy Saturday afternoon, Derek and Stiles were at the loft. They were on the couch watching TV with Stiles lying on top of Derek and Derek's arms wrapped around him. Stiles was rambling on about something that happened at school with Mr. Harris and Derek was only half listening because he was too focused on the way that Stiles was holding his hand, absentmindedly playing with his fingers.

"So then, I started getting sarcastic with the guy because he wasn't listening to what I was saying-- kinda like how you are right now."

Derek looked up from their intertwined hands then looked at Stiles confused. His eyebrows furrowed as he said, "What?"

Stiles sighed and stated, "You weren't listening to a single thing I was saying, right?"

Derek was definitely paying attention now because Stiles stopped playing with his fingers. He wanted Stiles to keep doing that so he quickly said, "No, no, I heard what you said about Harris. Keep telling your story, I swear I'm listening."

Stiles seemed a little apprehensive but continued to tell the tale of the awful teacher giving him a detention all the while playing with Derek's fingers. He paid a little more attention to the story now because he didn't want Stiles to think that he didn't care about whatever he ranted about. Derek continued to stare at their hands, specifically Stiles' fingers, and thought about how much those fingers suited Stiles.

When Stiles was finished telling the story, he sighed and closed his eyes. He continued to do what he was doing with Derek's hand and Derek silently appreciated it. He sighed and thought to himself, damn, I really like those.

Stiles quickly sat up and turned to look at him with a confused expression on his face. Derek countered that expression with one of his own and said, "What? What's wrong?"

Stiles said, "Nothing's wrong, Derek, I'm fine."

Derek continued to look at him with the same puzzled expression and said, "Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Stiles picked at his lips with his fingers (which did NOT cause Derek to stare at all) and asked, "Well, what did you mean when you said you 'like those'?"

Derek's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open slightly in utter shock. He felt the heat of embarrassment rise up from his neck onto his face and he knew that he was blushing a deep, deep red. 

"Oh my God," he mumbled, "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Stiles looked even more confused and said, "Wait, what exactly were you thinking about?"

Derek shook his head, looking at the ground. 

Stiles sputtered and said, "C'mon Der! You can't just say that out loud and not tell me what the hell you mean."

Derek shook his head again and muttered, "No, I'm not saying it."

Stiles huffed, but when he realized that Derek was utterly embarrassed, his facial expression turned soft and genuine. "Hey, you know you don't need to be embarrassed right? It's just me; it's not like I have many other people that I would tell this stuff to." He slightly chuckled and reached out to touch Derek's shoulder.

Derek relaxed in the touch and whispered, "Your fingers..."

Stiles had that puzzled look on his face again when he said, "Wait, what?"

Derek felt the tension in his own shoulders grow again and he uttered, "I happen to really like your fingers."

Stiles smirked at him and when Derek was looking at him again, he wiggled his fingers like jazz hands and said, "These skinny guys?"

Derek was aware of his face growing red again so he looked down at his own hands and nodded.

Stiles laughed and said, "Awh, Der! It's okay, there's no need to be embarrassed of that. We all have one thing that we obsess over that our significant other has." Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it gently.

Derek looked back up at Stiles and questioned, "Oh yeah? What's yours about me?"

Stiles smiled gently and said, "Well that's easy: your bunny teeth." Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, urging him to continue. "You have the cutest teeth and when you smile, it's literally the best thing ever. It's like a little bunny smiling at me."

Derek was glaring at him at this point so Stiles just laughed and said, "C'mon, let me show you what these fingers are really good for." Derek rolled his eyes while allowing himself to be pulled up from the couch but was smiling the whole time.

"See? There's the bunny teeth I know and love," Stiles said while pulling Derek to the bedroom.

Derek rolled his eyes once more and mumbled, "At least you have nice fingers..."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic... I don't know how it's gonna go. I write fics for my friend and she suggested that I make an account and post them so yeah I'll start doing that. Plz leave feedback and Lmk what I can improve on!


End file.
